Just Once One More Time
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: When Merlin wakes up tied in Morgana's hovel, memories stir, emotions fight.


**Hey guys! **** Sorry this was so late…you know I had exams and stuff (which are finished now so...YAY! Virtual party anyone?) But about this fic, I have completely destroyed the ****plotline of S04E06 I'm afraid. Anyway you guys know who this is for, so I hope you like it and I apologise once more for my crappness at keeping to deadlines! xx**

The first thing he felt was pain, sheer shooting pain crawling from wrists to his shoulder, probably from the wound the rider had given him earlier that day he thought to himself. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to see where he was, who was holding him. Then the pain from his tied wrists hit him, he was tied up! Gods help him now. His eyes flew opened and took in the scene before him; it was a small house although dark could easily be made into a home. He looked around for any clues as to who may be holding him – probably some enemy of Camelot who plans to torture him for information, he would be gone by the time they returned he thought silently casting a spell for the ropes to be unbound but nothing happened. He repeated this a few times and still nothing until he began to panic, he couldn't get out! There was clearly magic wound within the ropes – magic currently stronger than his at the moment. Well he thought, he was royally screwed now.

"You're awake." A voice from behind him caused him to jump, he knew that voice, and he would know it anywhere,

"Morgana." Click. Click. Click. The sounds of her heels on the wooden floor echoed throughout the cottage he couldn't turn to look at her only wait for her to reveal herself to him and when she did his breath caught in his throat. She'd always had that power over him. He hadn't seen her in over a year and although she was still stunningly beautiful, not being Uther's ward didn't agree with her; her hair wasn't as soft and silky as it had once been, she was so much thinner and had bags under eyes. But she was still Morgana, _his _Morgana…no! She wasn't his Morgana anymore…that woman had died two years ago…by his hand. The flashes of her choking and gasping hit him and it would be less painful if she'd just stabbed him there and then. "Have you missed me?" She smirked at him, clearly loving the fact she had the upper hand in this situation, she'd always loved having the upper hand in everything although it was most definitely not in his favour at this moment he clung to it, a fragment of the old Morgana. "Barely." He hissed at her, he wouldn't admit how he yearned for her, how he _craved_ her. No it would just empower her too much for his liking; she already had too much power over him at the moment. "That's a shame Merlin…I've missed you." Her beautiful face had twisted into a mocking love sick look. Her whiter than usual hand lifted a finger to trace his cheek sending shivers down his spine. "What do you want Morgana?" She turned and gestured to the desk with a flick of her hand the chair moved to the back of her legs and she sat looking at him. "Oh nothing really, revenge on you, Arthur dead, Guinevere banished from Camelot and the throne." She smiled as if she'd merely wanted a new gown. "It's never going to happen Morgana, why don't you just let it go?"

"Because the throne is rightfully mine! I took it; I'm the crowned Queen of Camelot!" She shouted standing from her chair.

"What happened to you? You used to have friends, love and family and you threw it all away for a small claim to the throne! I don't understand, what changed you? What happened your loyalty?" She stepped closer to him at this; they hadn't been as close as this in a long time. She didn't say anything only smashed her lips to his for a hard, searing kiss. It was hot and wet; tongues dancing the dance they hadn't danced in a long time. Before she pulled away still smirking, "don't think just because I've got no one to be loyal to that I don't understand what it is to be loyal…"

"You have plenty of people to be loyal to Morgana" He started but she didn't let him finish.

"Like who? Arthur? The brother who would have me executed on the spot? Hmm… Guinevere? The woman who betrayed me first chance she was given? Who else? Gaius? The man who let me suffer my nightmares and magic knowingly and ignored it? Of course there was my dearly beloved father who would have had me burned had he known of my magic. And then there's you Merlin. The one person I was truly loyal to but that wasn't enough for you was it? You poisoned that loyalty." She saw him flinch and he knew it. "I didn't want to Morgana! You know that! I loved you!" She simply looked at him as if searching for a lie; she wouldn't find one he _had _loved her. "It wasn't enough to stop you though was it?" She whispered before walking behind him and whispering "Goodnight" before it went silent.

Xoxox

When he awoke she wasn't in the cottage, at least he didn't think so. He tried the spell to free him silently again in case she was behind him but still nothing. Crying out a sting of every curse word he knew he thrashed around for a while until he realised there was no pain coming from his shoulder. He experimentally rolled his shoulder and nothing. It felt completely fine…she'd healed him! Why? Everything Morgana did now had a price, what would she want from him now? Whatever it was he wouldn't give it. Eventually the creaky door opened and revealed the beauty in her slim fitting black gown which hugged her figure deliciously even if she had lost too much weight. "Ahh you're awake now."

"So what are you going to do, kill me? Take your revenge for me poisoning you?" She laughed from across the room, but it wasn't her true laugh which was like music no it was a twisted laugh which belonged to the likes of Morgause…may she burn in hell for what she's done to the love of his life. "No Merlin I'm not going to kill you. That would be too easy for you…._my love_" she hissed, her tongue dripping venom like a snake. His breath hitched at the name, she hadn't called him that in a long time he closed his eyes to savour the memories. "So pray tell me of Camelot Merlin. Has my dearest brother married his harlot yet? Or are they still courting?"

"Gwen is no harlot Morgana." She snorted in reply. Walking to the pot hung over the fire and he noticed for the first time that he was ravenous.

"Are you hungry?" And they fell into a twisted kind of routine for the next few days, she'd go out to the Gods only knew where, come back, they'd exchange words laced with venom on her part and pleading on his part for a few hours, eat (with her feeding him) then bed, which was not easy being tied up. One night though he changed everything with one simple question:

"Has there been anyone else?" The question had been burning inside of him since she'd disappeared with Morgause after her failed takeover of Camelot.

"What does it matter Merlin? You've probably been with every pretty little maid that fluttered her eyelashes at you." She spat from behind him where she was sitting in bed. "It matters to me Morgana. And no I haven't it's only ever been you and you know it." He sighed wishing he could turn to face her; these were one of the times that reminded him of their past relationship. Her silly jealousy's, he'd loved them as it proved she'd cared. "Since you clearly shall not stop prying until you know, there hasn't been anyone else Merlin. Though not from Agravaine's lack of trying I might say." She rose and stood before him.

"Agravaine tries to seduce you?" He was surprised at the sudden rage that threatened to engulfed him, the need to hold her, to take her, prove she's _his_.

"Almost every time he's here. Perverted bastard he's old enough to be my father." She tried to laugh but again it wasn't _her _laugh, he was beginning to doubt he'd ever get to hear it again. "Come here." He demanded which was strange as he was the one tied but after a few moments hesitation she walked towards him clad only in her short night gown. She came right up against his body. "What?" She whispered and he crashed his lips against hers.

"Promise me you won't give into him, that you sleep with him." He beseeched her before kissing her again. She kissed back but never said a word; just stood there. "Untie me?" He begged desperate to hold her again.

"Do you think I'm mad? That I don't think that you'll be out of that door first chance you get?"

"Believe me, I'm not going anywhere for a while." He whispered hotly, watching her eyes darken with lust. He was no fool despite what Arthur said, he knew there would never be love between them again even if they did still love each other; it would never be admitted out loud, it would never be shown but there would be lust. The emotion that brought them together in the first place when she'd dragged him to her chambers the first time. Slowly, torturously slowly her hand extended over the ropes and whispered the spell to break them. As soon as they fell from his wrists he pounced on her, inwardly flinching at the pain from moving his arms for the first time in days. He began kissing her neck and throat marking her once more as his own. "Do you want this?" He whispered against her hot flesh.

"Just once…one more time, that's all." That's all he needed to hear.

Xoxox

The feeling of her sleeping in his arms again was so bittersweet he wanted to weep. He knew he should probably leave now and escape whatever plan she had in store for him and return to Camelot, to the destiny what had jealously torn everyone he loved from him, but he couldn't tear their naked bodies apart, he physically couldn't. He leaned down and placed gentle butterfly kisses all over her face. People in Camelot were probably worried about him but in this moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

Not when Morgana woke and kissed him.

Not when they made love again.

Not when he awoke to her standing over him with a small snake like creature.

Not even when she forced the thing into the back of his neck.

Not even when she whispered: "You must kill Arthur Pendragon."

Not even when he was free of the creature and remembered everything.

Especially not when he found the note in his jacket pocket instructing him to meet her in the forest.

And not even when she whispered two little words to him:

"I'm pregnant."


End file.
